Dishonored Wiki:About
is an online encyclopedic wiki intended to cover all aspects of the Dishonored universe. aims to feature extensive character bios, mission pages, information on locations, equipment, supernatural abilities and more. * Started: August 2, 2011 * ' :' Makatak7 * Main language: English * ' :' dishonored: * URL: http://dishonored.wikia.com/ What is a wiki? See Wikipedia's article on the definition of a "wiki". :A wiki is a website that allows the creation and editing of any number of interlinked web pages via a web browser using a simplified markup language or a WYSIWYG text editor. Wikis are typically powered by wiki software and are often used collaboratively by multiple users. Examples include community websites, corporate intranets, knowledge management systems, and note services. The software can also be used for personal notetaking. How to edit This is a wiki, a cooperative and informative website that anyone can edit to make it better. , like Wikipedia, utilizes the wiki markup to format a page. For example, entering any text between two equal signs creates a header. Wikipedia has a cheat sheet designed to help newcomers. You should also check out the tutorial for the very basics. We also have a Manual of Style which you should follow. It has guidelines on the way you should format pages. Site statistics These are just a few pages listing facts and statistics about this site: * , * , * , * . Membership Why should I be a part of ? Our resource of information on Dishonored is entirely written, maintained and updated by people like you. is dependent on volunteers for its continued survival. As a multi-faceted site with a strong community, being part of can only be a positive experience. What can I do on ? Many wonder what they can do on, or how they can help . Fortunately, there are a wide variety of activities and jobs that you can do. * Improve and/or rewrite articles: As is based around an encyclopedia of everything to do with Dishonored, this can be said to be the core activity of the site. * Adding images: Got some images? Upload them here and have them posted at the wiki. * Express your views through blog posts: is a good way to let your opinion on the the Dishonored universe or even the wiki itself be known in the community. * Counter-vandalism: If you see a user messing up the content of an article(s), undo their edits to ensure that remains of the highest standard. * Chat with other community members: You can chat in real time with other community members on Live! Chat, which can be accessed . What are the rules on ? Being a wiki-based site, which by its nature should be editable by anyone, there is a necessity of having certain policies and guidelines (or "rules") to guide use of the site. Our policies and guidelines can be found here. Contact Administrators Active * 8-Bit Jack (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * Essie Essex (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * MDGeistMD02 (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * PikovajaDama (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) Inactive * Gabriel Auditore (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * Makatak7 (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * MarkvA (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * Ooofbaer (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * The.Outsider (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * Unrulyruby100 (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * Vatsa1708 (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) Other active users * Blood Ox (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * DrTeatime (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * Epic Mustache (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * Mice Overseer (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) * Pauolo (Wall) · ( ) · ( ) General Disclaimer Copyrights Dishonored and all characters, DLC, etc. are all registered trademarks of Arkane Studios and Bethesda Softworks. is in no way affiliated with either company, and is purely for non-commercial and personal use. Anyone is free to use information from this site, as long as you do not use that information by plagiarism or use it illegally in any way that infringes on the trademark. If you do copy text, it is requested that you provide a link to the website or web page. The operation of this website is believed to fall under the United States "fair use" copyright laws. This is purely a "fan site", and does not pretend to be official in any way whatsoever. Advertising Advertising on Wikia is sold by Wikia Inc., and is not an endorsement of the products by Arkane Studios, Bethesda Softworks, or its volunteers. To report an inappropriate advertisement, please contact Wikia Inc. directly using the . Category:Browse Category:Community